


Trade

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative path for Greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2006.

As one hand settled elegantly on the window-frame, the woman tipped her chin up, looking as though she was basking in the sunlight coming through the glass even as she failed to show any of the pleasure such an act would usually bring. “You should just give up you know.”

“Maybe I should.” The words that went unspoken were clear between them as he leaned on the wall beside her, eyes amused as they ran over her solemn and still frame. “I don’t see how it matters to you at all.”

“You interfere.” Her eyes were currently that odd green, expression not cold, yet also not serene as she inclined her head slightly towards him. “You make things disorganized.”

“Do I? I really didn’t think you cared.” He reached out a hand, running fingers down her arm. They were ignored, as they usually were. 

“No.” She pulled back from her place near the window, light steps taking her across the room where she simply retrieved a missive, the note rather short when she presented it to him. “Leave, take what you can with you.”

The paper had a few lines on it; meanings written behind the lines of carefully worded prose. “Does it matter if I take things that are breathing?” 

Pausing in the act of turning her back to him, the first sign of emotion crossed her face that she had shown since he’d arrived. Simply a tiny flicker of annoyance that was just as quickly gone. “It is none of my concern any longer.”

“You’re a real generous lady sometimes, y’know that?” He was already ducking back towards the shadows, knowing that it wouldn’t go well if any of the others found him here.

Sighing softly, she slid behind her desk, pale hands starting to sort through the papers that lay across it. “Merely a bit of who I am not. Go before I change my mind.”

“Anything for a Lady.” Bowing, the man smirked, nudging his sunglasses up his nose before making his way out of the building. He needed to collect his people from the labs, as they’d been promised to him in the beginning, then he’d be out of his lady’s way. 

His Sloth was such a pushy woman sometimes.


End file.
